A Cloudy Night
by Tian Kong Shang De Cai SeHippo
Summary: Hibari has a (foster) sister. He likes her a lot, and is very protective of her. Like him, she was sometimes bloodthirsty, but she was also one of the people who pranks others a lot. Her name is Emiko, and she is the night guardian of Tsuna. Join her and annoy Squalo (He's the easiest to annoy. Squalo: VOIIIIIIII!). Eventual MukuroXoc
1. A Cloudy Night

**A Cloudy Night**

**Hi peeps, I was watching KHR when I thought of Hibari, what would he be when he had siblings?**

**So anyways, please read it? Um… this is the first chappie, so I think it most likely would be boring. Action to come in future chappies. Would update like 3 days one chappy?**

**I do not own KHR, except for Emiko, and expect OOC-edness for Hibari**

* * *

"Onii-chan, wake up! You have school duty to do! You won't want to miss it!" Emiko shouted to her brother. Her brother yawned, woke up and started eating the bacon and eggs his sister made. Wearing his uniform, he walked out of the house, said a prompt goodbye to his sister and went off.

Emiko sighed exasperatedly at her brother, finished her breakfast and went the new school she was going to. She had decided to attend Namimori-chuu, that was where her brother studied.

Walking out into the street, she breathed in the cool morning air and set off.

It was the third week of school when Emiko just joined. As she walked to her new classroom, 1-A, she could feel the tension and pressure building up to her.

As she walked in, many pairs of eyes fell on her, the sensei just looked at her kindly, and said, " Oh look, that's the new student! Would you please introduce yourself to us?"

Emiko walked up to the front of the classroom and said softly, " Ohaiyou! My name is Emiko."

The sensei looked at her puzzled, wondering why she didn't tell her classmates her last name. Emiko must have sensed what she was thinking and said, " Um… My brother is quite scary, most of you wouldn't want to bother him. And because of that, you guys probably wouldn't want to um… socialize with me. But I expect that can't be helped. *Sigh* Um… well, my last name is Hibari.

The whole class gasped, just three weeks of school have taught them not to mess with Hibari, but they had never expected him to have a sister.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

Well, I thought today was a normal day, me getting beaten up by reborn, Reborn stealing my food, luckily, I arrived at school on time. Then the new student came. Emiko.

She said, "Um… My brother is quite scary, most of you wouldn't want to bother him. And because of that, you guys probably wouldn't want to um… socialize with me. But I expect that can't be helped. *Sigh* Um… well, my last name is Hibari."

Emiko Hibari.

Wait, WHAT?! She was Hibari's sister? Since when did Hibari have a sister? She smiled weakly at our faces when we processed the information she just gave us, she chose the seat next to mine and sat down. Everyone was gaping at her.

"HIIIIEEEE!" I shrieked apparently terrified of her. If Hibari was that scary, how scary would she be? Everyone else was more or less thinking about what she had said. Gokudera shouted protectively to me, " I'll protect you from her, Juudaime!"

Emiko stared at me when she heard 'Juudaime' , she smirked, and sat down. Yamamoto was fighting with Gokudera over how dangerous she'll be, " Maa, maa, no need to be so over-protective of Tsuna after all, Emiko-kun is just a girl."

* * *

Emiko glared at Yamamoto when he said that, she took out a shuriken with a dragon emblazoned on it from her long hair that reached her waist, and threw it at him, missing him by a hair's breadth. She walked over to the wall where the shuriken was stuck, plucked it out, and put it back into her hair.

Yamamoto just grinned at her and said, " You have good aim, Emiko-kun."

Emiko just smirked, and motioned for the petrified sensei to continue with the lessons. Shaking, the teacher thought to herself, " What a dangerous pupil! No wonder she's related to that delinquent!"

Emiko suddenly frowned, and said calmly to the sensei, " Yes, my brother may be rough, but don't insult him. He will go berserk you know." The sensei stared at her, thinking : _Did she just read my thoughts?"_

Emiko nodded slightly, smirking again. The sensei shook her head, and continued with lessons.

Emiko turned out to be a star student, getting almost everything right. The sensei knew that there was no use trying to embarrass her, so she picked on Tsuna instead. She pointed to a problem sum on the board and asked Tsuna to do it.

"Y-yes sensei." Tsuna squeaked when the sensei asked him to do it.

It was lunch pretty soon. Tsuna got humiliated for about the 5th time. Emiko just sighed and trudged out of the room. She sprinted out, joining the crowd that was moving to the cafeteria.

Coincidently, she met Hibari in the middle of the hallway; he was threatening to bite the students to death if they didn't disperse. Emiko was delighted at finding her brother. She ran up to him and said, " Kyo-chan, Ohaiyou!"

Everyone froze, some students murmured, " She's going to get bitten to death by Hibari, oh no!"

Others just mouthed 'Run!" at her, the majority of them just froze. Hibari smiled that rare, almost non-existent smile of his, and said to Emiko, "Hey little sis, how's your lessons so far."

At that moment, nearly everyone fainted. Hibari had actually been **nice** to Emiko! Hibari turned away from her, and said threateningly to the rest of the students, " Disperse now herbivores, or I'll bite you to death!"

The students hurried on, fearing the wrath of Hibari. Emiko locked her hand around Hibari's and smiled, walking to the rooftop. Reborn smirked evilly at them, plotting something from his hideout behind the fire-alarm.

Both of them sat on the roof, eating bento sets. Emiko laid down on the roof, looking up at clouds, while fingering her favorite shuriken, one that had a magnificent dragon on it, the same one she used on Yamamoto.

Hibari was also lying down, snoozing. Just then, Emiko threw her shuriken. Something moved. It came out of the shadows and said, "Weak. You should do better than that Emiko."

Emiko smirked. Reborn came out. Also smirking.

Reborn came out to her, Emiko raised her hand, and the shuriken flew back into her hands. Reborn sat on her lap and said, " Emiko, where did you get all the information on Tsuna and me?"

Emiko frowned slightly, then brightened up, " Even though my brother is somewhat weird, I am a Mafioso, obviously I would hack into someone's source or internet. And Kyo-chan isn't really my brother, at least not my biological one."

"Not you biological brother?" Reborn muttered.

"Yup, and as I said, I have long known about the mafia world, even before Kyo-chan came into my life." Emiko smiled, biting into her fishcake, "Anyway, am I supposed to become Tsuna's guardian? He's rather weak, you should train him up more often."

Reborn said solemnly to her, " Yes, I approached you, will you become Tsuna's Night guardian? And if you're not aware, the Night sh-"

"Shrouds everything and devours it before it can hurt the famiglio, yes, I know. I've done research you know." Emiko smirked at Reborn, who was looking impressed at her, "Anyways, I don't accept. Ask Tsuna to ask me instead, invitations to join the family should come from the boss you know."

"Wait for the invitation." Reborn gave her a knowing look, before disappearing into a secret compartment.

* * *

**Um.. people, please review? I know this chapter is kinda short. and Reviews are love, Right? Help me please!**

**- Emi-chan**

**p.s. yes, my name is emi, and yes, my favourite pokemon is lucario, kom is a nice word. that's how my pen name came about... if you were wondering... XD**


	2. Not much to do

**Not Much To Do**

**Hi people. Thank you for favouriting this Fanfiction, I want to give special thanks to coldglazeproduction for reviewing. Anyways, Emiko will be receiving her pet/box weapon next chappie. **

**Author: Hey Tsuna, why don't you say the disclaimer?**

**Tsuna (Blushes) : m-me? Erm… ok, If Lucariokom owned katekyo, I would never have to be a mafia boss.**

**Reborn: You wish dame-Tsuna, *Kicks his head***

**Tsuna: HHIIIIIEEEE! That HURT!**

**Anyways, enough of bickering. Let's get on to the story.**

**(Umm... i wrote this with a weird feeling, so i think this chappie would be boring. so if you want... skip this chappie and read the third. i think it's more interesting...)**

* * *

Emiko sighed. There was practically nothing to do. Dame-Tsuna was getting humiliated. Gokudera was yelling at the teacher, Yamamoto was laughing. Her onii-chan was biting people to death. Oh bores.

DING DONG DING DONG

Yay! Finally something to do. PE lesson. They were playing dodge ball. Emiko was captain. Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera were grouped with her.

"Ok, Tuna, you're going in the front. Yamamoto, left-back. Gokudera, right back, I'll be in the middle." Emiko got into charge.

"OI! No one calls Juudaime's name wrongly, baka!" Gokudera threw his grenades at Emiko; she just smirked at him and thrust Tsuna in front of her. Gokudera's eyes widened in horror and dashed forward to catch his dynamites.

As always, Yamamoto just laughed. Gokudera yelled at him, " What the heck! Juudaime could have been hurt and you laughed? Stupid baseball freak!" turning to a shrieking Tsuna, he fell to the floor and begged, " Please forgive me Juudaime! I don't deserve to be your right hand man!"

Emiko looked exasperated at the scene. The sensei was quite confused, valiantly trying to start game.

* * *

Half-time ensured. Emiko's team was losing 15-3 to the opposition. She berated Tsuna for being weak. Extremely. Suddenly, she smiled devilishly. Whispering something to her group members, they walked away, after half-time break ended.

The onlookers were jeering at Emiko's team, she glared at them with a look that clearly depicted _I'm-going-to-bite-you-to-death-like-my-brother _, immediately, the whole hall shut up.

Yamamoto carried Emiko on her solders, Gokudera with Tsuna. The opposing team looked puzzled at us, but they were crushed pretty soon. Advantage of height gave Emiko's team a boost. They completely trashed the opposing team, 43-15.

Emiko had a fun time afterwards. Despite HIIIEEEE!s from Tsuna, shouts from Gokudera and laughter from Yamamoto, Emiko went forward to the opposing team. They flinched at her.

Emiko took out her shurikens, this pair weren't sharp, they were blunt, perfect for beating people up. She smirked, and said, "You're weak, I'm going to _bite you to death_." She swiped her shuriken at them, which had magically lengthened and stretched.

Hitting them hardly, which resulted in the other half of the class which did not participate in this match finding themselves lying bleeding on the floor, Emiko turned away to face Tsuna.

Reborn smirked from the other end of the room, _She is the right material to be a guardian._ Emiko had hit Tsuna a couple of times, blaming him for losing the first half of the match, she turned away and smiled. She was contented, _Weaklings._

* * *

Tsuna's POV

Economics class. Oh, great. I got paired up with Hibari's sister. I shrieked, "HIIEEE!" when she glared at me. I blushed when Kyoko smiled at me. What the hell, why can't I be paired up with Kyoko? Why do I have to survive another day of hell with Emiko?

Gokudera was yelling at sensei, Yamamoto laughed. I groaned, why can't my friends be more normal?

I stayed as far as possible from Emiko. We had to make strawberry shortcake together. Everyone was laughing at the disaster I made. Whipped cream smeared on the table. Strawberries, mashed, were all over my apron. I frowned, I normally cook well, what has happened to me today?

I ran out of strawberries, I gulped, I needed strawberries. No, I'll ask Kyoko instead, there was no way I was going to face Emiko. Then I saw Reborn, he was standing on the other side of the classroom, smirking like a devil, taking Leon from his Fedora. "HIIIEEEE! Stop it Reborn!"

NO! I don't want to ask my partner. NO! Emiko was too scary! Reborn thought otherwise. A bang, then a flash of light ensured. "REBORN! I'll go ask Emiko for strawberries!" I shouted.

(insert line here)

"I need strawberries Emiko!" Tsuna yelled to Emiko. She ignored him, and continued mixing her mixture for red icing. Tsuna continued to yell at her, demanding for strawberries.

After several minutes of ignoring and REBORN!s, Tsuna's deathperation flames died down. He looked embarrassed at being naked, and muttered a small HIEEE! ( dunno how that can be small, but anyways.)

She turned around and glared at him, before bursting out and saying, "Wa Biang! Why you so 麻烦？you ask, ask, ask, I very 烦 leh. Wa lao! Simi Taichi! 我跟你讲 hor, 可以不要烦我吗？"

Deathly silence. Whole class: EHHHH?

Emiko gained back her senses, she muttered, "OHMYGAWD! Oh well, nevermind, I need to tell Onii-chan that I burst out though. Come to think of it, it was pretty funny…"

She had finished her icing now and proceeded to put it on the cake she made. She smirked then looked outside the classroom for a moment, and stalked out.

In the shadows of the classroom, Emiko pulled something half-visible, (that looked like the collar of a certain prefect's uniform with ) dragged it, a groan (that sounded from a _certain _prefect), a tall bun of hair that stood straight up ( from a _certain_ prefect) and a stalk of grass.

Everyone continued with their lesson, the sensei certainly quite shaken up at what Emiko said. Reborn just smirked and went back to his base.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY ARE YOU STALKING ME!" Emiko shouted at Kusakabe, she paused for a moment, tried to calm herself down and asked, "Did my brother send you?"

The prefect just whimpered in fright. Emiko didn't like people to ignore her, she proceeded to thrashing him. Just then, Emiko's pair of faint blue eyes met with a pair of steel-gray ones. Emiko laughed.

"It was you after all!"

"Hn."

"Sheesh, Onii-chan. Why must you order Kusakabe to stalk me?"

"You're a little animal, you need protection."

"Wow! That's the longest sentence you've said today!"

"…"

"Fine, I'll fight you. If we tie or win, um… I get my freedom from stalker?"

Hibari's eyes lit up after he heard that. He brought out his tonfas and smirked.

"YAY! I finally get to see Onii-chan's amazing fighting skills, um… how long before we fought? Like… 2 days ago right?"

"…"

"Ready…. Get set… GO!" Reborn shouted from above. Emiko turned and waved at him, before taking two shurikens out. The shurikens lengthened and turned into four-sided daggers. Hibari rushed at Emiko, with his tonfas, swung it, and almost hit her. Almost. Emiko had laughed and jumped into the air, landing smoothly on Hibari's shoulders.

Hibari shook her off. He took a few swipes. Emiko looked at him curiously, Hibari had missed, again. Emiko used her shuriken-daggers ( which were blunt) and thrust them infront of Hibari. It grazed his cheek, which seemed to infuriate Hibari more.

With a frenzy, he tried to hit Emiko, he succeeded and winded her. Emiko fell back, only to sidestep, preventing herself from falling. Reborn smirked again.

Back and forth the fight raged. Hibari got hit on his thighs, a few cuts on his face and chest, Emiko with her right hand bruised, a deep graze on her back. Finally, they both stopped, panting. Emiko smiled and fell down, landing on the rooftop. She gazed at the night sky. Yes, her brother was this annoying, but she loved him, and he loved her back.

Emiko sat up and leaned against the wall, then realized that Hibari's head was resting on her lap. She smiled, and dozed off herself.

* * *

In her mind, she woke up. The night was starry, and there was a stream nearby. A teenager was sitting there, heard the soft crunch of Emiko's footsteps, turned his head and looked at her.

One of his eye was red, the other blue. Emiko gazed at him for a while, before the random teenager said, " Kufufufu, who do we have here?"  
"Emiko…"

"Oya? So you must be special, because no one ever entered my mind before."

"Not that I care." Emiko sat down, and looked at the stars.

"Oya, oya? Being defiant now are we?"

"No, for one fact, my head does not look like a pineapple, and for a second, I do not have mismatched eyes. But for now, I'm going to call you pineapple weirdo."

"Kufufufu, my, you have a sarcastic sense of humour. And my name is Mukuro, not pineapple." Mukuro glared angrily at Emiko.

"Whatever, baka-pineapple." Suddenly, the hair of Mukuro turned from blue to yellow. Mukuro twitched. Emiko laughed.

"Baka-Pineapple!" Emiko yelled at him.

"Kufufu, you know how to use illusions. How interesting."

"I don't. It's my I-M-A-G-I-N-A-T-I-O-N. Get it baka-pineapple?" Emiko laughed again.

"SHUT UP!" Mukuro snarled.

Emiko looked surprised, and said, "YAY! I made baka-pineapple break! Well, see you, you pineapple!"  
Mukuro twitched again. I got up to leave, suddenly, white blinding light flashed. I was back. Hibari was still on my lap.

* * *

**Hi guys! I had fun writing this, especially the Mukuro part. Hope you all will review. Erm… next chappie imam introduce to you Emiko's past… hope you like it!**


	3. A Cursed Child

**A Cursed Child**

**Hi people! In this chappie, I'm gonna delve into Emiko's past and encounter with Hibari. It's kinda emo. And it explains for the weird burstout in the previous chappie. **

**THANK YOU ****Helloimlxs****, ****Kurokami Yami****, ****Marionette-Rui****, ****XYukichix****, ****animefan20000****, ****coldgazeproduction****, **** .madness****, ****ichigo1014****, ****rutherfordxuchiha143**** for following this story! **

**QAQ! I never thought my story would attract you all! I'm-I'm so surprised! QAQ anyways, enough with me ranting. Time to get on with me story.**

* * *

The weekend had passed quickly. Emiko spent most of her time experimenting with her confectionary. She invented a new recipe, strawberry-cherry meringue. And tried selling them. To her surprise, they were snapped up pretty quickly by customers.

And Monday, lunch came pretty soon. All Emiko ever remembered was that the teacher telling them about exams and whatnot. She had slept through the entire class.

Lunch. She was alone, she missed the companions she used to eat with when she was younger. *Sigh*, that was the trouble with being Kyo-chan's sister. She heard a voice calling out to her, "Emiko-chan, why don't you join us here!"

She turned, and saw Yamamoto waving at her. She smiled and walked over. YAY! Someone saw her! The past few days, students avoided Emiko as far away as possible.

She sat down, faced Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera. Gokudera was fighting with Yamamoto, Tsuna looked exasperated. Emiko smiled.

* * *

Tsuna's POV

That's weird. Something is wrong with Emiko-chan today. She seems, more, lonely than usual. Reborn looked at me and said, " Invite her to join your family Tsuna, she will make a good addition."

"NO! There's no way I'll involve her with the mafia. It's too dangerous!"

Reborn sighed, "She's already in the mafia Tsuna. Seriously. You are too niave." Reborn kicked me in the face. It hurt a lot you know!

I sighed, then invited Emiko to my family, with Reborn here, I better listen to him. Immediately, her face lit up. Then it fell again. She looked, a bit, unnatural you know. Like she was trying to conceal something.

I asked her, " Emiko-chan, tell us about you past."

She frowned, and asked me if I really wanted to know. I looked at her, and said yes. The whole table fell silent. Even Gokudera and Yamamoto stopped snarling/laughing and turned to listen. She sighed.

* * *

Emiko's POV

I sighed. I recalled the painful memories of my childhood. Then I said, " When I was born, I was born on September the fourth. Exactly on 2359. I was a cursed child. See? This mark is the sign that I was cursed."

I lifted up my fringe for them to see. My birthmark was a s with a slash in the middle. Tsuna was looking horrified at it. Gokudera fascinated. Yamamoto just laughed.

I continued, "Um. I was born in Singapore. You know, the little red dot. My parents were in the mafia, also known as Arlongs in my country. And you see they were very superstitious. September was known as the month of the Hungry Ghost, the time where ghosts were known to roam the world of the living.

This month was very unlucky. Having a child on the fourth day of the Hungry Ghost month was highly inauspicious. Fourth in Cantonese means death or die. So I was thought to be a reincarnation of the dead. A spirit that was malovent.

When I was born, as I told you, I was born exactly on 2359. Also the most unlucky time to be born. According to Chinese folklore, having a baby this unlucky meant that the parents would also be cursed for the rest of their lives.

A fortune-teller told them that if they wanted to counter this curse, they had to abandon me when I was four. Ever since I was born, I was treated horribly.

My sister was given everything I did not have and that was almost everything." I paused for a while, the thought of my sister was painful. Especially after all this years.

By now everyone was listening with rapt attention, I looked at them, and reluctantly continued, " So, when I was 2, my cousins treated me like vermin. I got bullied by them. Hurt by them. My parents did nothing. Soon the verbal abuse turned into physical abuse.

I am a happy-go-lucky person. When my cousins saw this, they hurt me even more. That's why a hide my personality from you guys.

I was slashed by my father when I was 2. He was drunk, he took out a knife and slashed me in my back. Two slashes. Deep ones. When I was four, they conducted a ritual. They splashed me with some weird liquid, said to be the holy incense.

Then they abandoned me. I was left in a region far, far away. I learnt to survive on my own. Pretty soon, I learnt to convers in Hokkien, Cantonese, English and Chinese. I loved Singlish. It reminded me that I was special, like no other language, Singlish was too.

I hated them, I loathed them. Swearing that one day I'll kill them. One day, when I was 5, a man took me in. he trained me to use the shuriken. He said that he was from Japan. That was where I learned Japanese."

I sighed, took a sip of water, slipped my shuriken from my hairband and fingered it. I looked at it, "The man taught me all he knew. About Japan and it's culture. I loved that man, he was the only person I knew that cared for me.

He died one day. Of an illness that could not be cured. I remember him coughing and wheezing. Then he died. He told me to go to Japan. He had a ticket, and with the only money he had given to me, he died.

That's why I like this shuriken so much. It reminded me of him. I went to Japan and landed at Namimori. Next thing, the yuzaka tailed me. They knew I was involved with mafia. They tried to hurt me, to use me as an experiment.

I managed to escape, but the other day, I was cornered in the park. They had exhausted me, they had hurt me. Wounds were leaking with blood. Kyo-chan came. He thrashed all of them. There were about half of them left, since I took out the other half.

He tried to protect me. Kyo-chan tried to. But there were too many. I went into rage mode. Touching my birthmark, I lost all control of myself. Kyo-chan told me another time that when I touched it, it glowed red.

Onii-chan said that I grew wings, great scaly ones. My hands turned into claws, I had a tail. My ears became like those of a cat. He told me I looked like a dragon. I had flames on my body black, dark ones. I killed all of them. Then slipped into unconsciousness.

Kyo-chan took me to his home. He treated me, cared for me. When I wook up the next day, I found myself lying on a bed, with my arms hugging Kyo-chan's waist. He looked surprised when I did this, he woke up after me a bit later.

I looked up to Onii-chan. He was living alone, apparently he had scared off his parents. Herbivores, he said of them. Ever since I've been living with Kyo-chan. And whenever I touch my birthmark, it glows blood-red.

And I will go into blood-thirsty, rage, or depressed mode. Depending on what situation I'm in. You know the volleyball match? The ball hit my head, that was what triggered my birthmark."

I took a deep breath and smiled.

Tsuna and co. looked amazed at me, Yamamoto just laughed. Reborn hid his eyes in his fedora, then looked up. He smirked at me and jumped on my head and said warmly, "Welcome to the Vongola famiglia."

I grinned, and went home with Tsuna that day. Yamamoto and Gokudera followed suit. Today, I felt awesome and relieved.

* * *

**Hi peeps! I'm finally done with the speech! Ok, I know you guys will probably be annoyed at me for giving so much speech. I'm sorry. QAQ. Please review? Cos… um… reviews are love? Anyways, next chapter, kokuyo arc starting. Imma skip the episodes and start with R- can't tell you that much…**

**Ciao Ciao!**


	4. Kokuyo Land

**Kokuyo land**

**Hi people! I know, when it's the weekends I completely go into a writing frenzy. Cos' I was so booorrrreeedd that I decided to type again. To make up. Next week I won't be typing so much liao. So you guys can spend your time doing something else. Oh yeah, thank you all for favouriting/following this story! You guys are awesome QAQ. **

**Ok, let's get on with the story. Mukuro is going to appear, and he may be OOC. So don't be too… um… I dunno. Forget what the word was.**

_**Italics for thoughts ppl.**_

* * *

Emiko groaned. She was not feeling well, when she got up, she could see the world spinning. Why of all days must she be late for this one? Onii-chan is going to be so mad at her.

But she could take medical leave. she got up and brushed her hair. While she was brushing, she saw a patch of dark-blue skin on her arm. _So it's finally starting._ Dazed by all this, she fell back and slept.

"Hmm, why am I in the pineapple's world again?" I said. Then I noticed him. That weird pineapple. He was looking at the stream. I walked up to him, and tapped him on his shoulder.

He flinched, then turned around. I think he was in some kind of weird daze. I sighed and sat down. The pineapple muttered, "Kufufufu, you're here again. I've done research on you."

"Ok… so what did you find out baka-pineapple." I asked him curiously.

"You're a cursed child. And had a terrible childhood."

"Um… I don't think mine was as bad as yours." I told him matter-of-factly.

"Oya? How did you find out about my past?" Mukuro's eyes gleamed when he mentioned his past.

"Not telling you."

"Kufufufu, as expected. No wonder you can slip into my mind. You have strong willpower."

"No one cares. See? You've made me turn into a emo. It doesn't help that I'm also a FA."

"What's… a FA…?"

"Forever Alone."

"Oya? You're that lonely? Ken told me that you were surrounded by Vongola Decimo's group."

"Tell you what… I have memories of you, Ken and Chikusa in my mind. Dunno why tho."

Mukuro looked at me, trying to figure out why I knew Ken and Chikusa. I looked back at him, the grinned. I loved leaving him in suspense.

"Tell you what… I know you're location too. It's in Kokuyo land isn't it?"

"How did you know?" he asked me deadpanned.

"Um… hippos? Anyways, I'll come and see you this afternoon. For now, bye!" I laughed.

Then I walked out of his world, still grinning at Mukuro's what-da-hell face.

* * *

My illness was gone; I went into the kitchen, by now it was already ten. Onii-chan must have left for school already. I got out eggs, flour, chocolate and butter. I made muffins filled with melted chocolate.

After the muffins finished baking, I went to Kokuyo land. It was quite run-down. And as expected I could hear Ken arguing with Chikusa. I went up to the floor I heard.

The scene shocked me, I felt a wave of emotions sweeping over me. Shock, angriness, sadness when I saw Mukuro beating up Onii-chan.

I screamed, "WHAT THE HELL! WHY ARE YOU BEATING HIM UP! GODDAMNIT ! HE'S MY BROTHER YOU KNOW! AND I JUST CAME OVER, WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU PINEAPPLE! NEVER, NEVER WILL I BELIEVE YOU AGAIN! NEVER!"

In a frenzy, I touched my birthmark, feeling the power wash me away. I felt wings growing from my back, black flames coming out of me, talons pushing out. Mukuro's face was in shock. I darted behind him before he could realize and pushed the sharp blade of a shuriken to his neck.

I whispered, "Mukuro, because of our meetings, I'll let you go this time. But I'll make sure I'll kill you the next time we meet."

I grabbed Onii-chan and took flight. Tears flowing from my face, the black flames grew in size, I could see Tsuna below, looking up at me, a worried face. I gave him a watery grin.

When I got back home, I collapse onto my bed, I had put Onii-chan onto his. My mind raged with what I had just seen. Mukuro, that pineapple bastard.

I curled up and jumped to the roof of our apartment. Thinking, thinking about what had caused this. My wings had not disappeared but my flames has become a smaller size.

I gave a message to Reborn, "I'm coming to help, give me time." I telepathed into his head. Somehow, I could feel Reborn smirking. After 20 minutes I had calmed down.

I took in a breath, and dived from the top of my roof. I flew and flew, till I got there. I perched on top of the roof, watching the battle between Tsuna and Mukuro take place. Reborn saw me, and lowered his fedora so it covered his eyes.

Mukuro lost in the end. Ken and chikusa crawled to him, talking about their past. Then the vindice came. They chained Mukuro and ganged and dragged them away. This was the time.

* * *

Emiko talked to them. They nodded and gave her a chain. I wondered why. Emiko should've helped Tsuna when he was in trouble, why didn't she? I need to talk to her someday or another.

She came back with a chain, and on her back was Mukuro. Tsuna didn't see this, I followed her stealthily. She turned around and smiled at me, "Reborn, I tell you why later."

I just nodded. I jumped onto her head and we walked to her home. She lived next door to Hibari. For someone like her, it's very rare to see flames this honed and developed. She placed Mukuro on a bed, and watched him. She turned to me and motioned for me to go next door, I complied.

"Why did you not help Tsuna? That's treason you know, not to help your boss." I asked her.

"I cannot. Reborn, I can see into the future, the past. But I cannot see certain things. I knew Tsuna would have a battle with him. It helped Tsuna gain experience. If I interfered, the future would be different. The future is very unstable. I cannot help him. If I did, the future may change and all of us have a high chance of being killed."

So this was why she didn't help us! I smirked and said warmly to her, " Thank you for telling me this. I'll keep it a secret." She smiled.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of crying, I must have dozed off to sleep after the talk with Reborn. It seemed to come from the room the pineapple was in. I walked in without him noticing and sat down. Careful not to let pineapple know. I could hear him saying something about me, about the vindice, and something about not knowing.

I sighed, he perked up, and turned around, he whispered, "Go away, go away. Don't hurt me anymore. Just go away."

"Why?"

"Just go away… you're going to act nice to me, then leave me again. It hurts you know… it hurts a lot…"

"I have forgiven you for your misdeeds. My brother won't be so happy tho."

"Just go away…I hate you. You're going to leave me again. You're going to give me the happy feeling of having a friend, then leaving me alone. You're going to hurt me. Just go away…" Mukuro was crying again. I felt stunned. Since when did Mukuro become this emo?

I sat down next to him and hugged him, and from the face he had, I am sure that he was shocked.

"I like you… but after this you're going to go to the Vindicare prison… don't forget me ok?" I said, trying to comfort him, "You're my friend, and I'll never leave you."

He smiled. He looked nice when he did. Just then, the vindice came. I whispered into Mukuro's ear, "I'm sorry, but we'll meet soon. Don't forget about me…"

The vindice chained Mukuro and went off.

* * *

**YYYAAAYYY! This chappie is done! Hope you all liked it. I know it's kinda emo, and I'm going to pair Emiko with Mukuro. Just to let you know. Anyways, the Kokuyo arc is done, kinda quick wasn't it? Ok, now into the varia arc, gonna do the next chappie for daily life first tho…**

**So byyeeee! Reviews are love. Help me review pls!**


	5. Playing with Iphones and meeting nagi

**Meeting Nagi and annoying the hell out of Mukuro**

**Sorry ppl for taking so long to update… I was on another fic, meeting the past. TAT, I sorry, TAT that I took so long to *sniff* update. Thank you people for being so understanding…**

* * *

The patch of blue black hide had grown larger, and I was experiencing more waves of nausea and dizziness each day. Tsuna invited me to go for a vacation to mafia land for 2 days. I accepted, I dunno why.

Today, I made sure to make meringues for I-pin and Lambo. Namely Strawberry and lemon ones. I plan to bribe Lambo on the boat to give me one of his ammunition of the ten years later bazooka.

I wrote a note to onii-chan, explaining where I'll be going and why. Onii-chan has recovered well lately and has been tearing off his bandages for some reason. He's always like that. Saying stuff about herbivores and weak. No one cares right?

I felt bored after making meringues, then I lit up. Let's make jiuchenggao for them! It's one of Singapore's specialties that I loved, and it had the colours of the rainbow.

Setting to work, I would be setting off for the cruise in about an hour's time. Finishing my slightly steaming jiuchenggao, I set off to Tsuna's house. It didn't take me long to find Gokudera and yamamoto there too.

Everyone was laughing and shouting, I feel so nostalgic, so warm. I liked tsuna's family, to the very core of it. I walked out to lambo and I-pin, waving my basket of meringues in their faces tantalizingly.

I-pin asked for one and gave her, I didn't give Lambo any. Even though he was acting like he wanted it a lot. "Lambo-sama wants one Gimme!"

I shook my head, then proceeded to give out my jiuchenggao to everyone else except for him. He started tearing up and shouted, "Gimme it!"

Tsuna reached to give him his jiuchenggao but I blocked it, firmly shaking my head, then I asked Lambo, "If you want it, what do you do?"

Lambo lit up his eyes, I thought he had gotten what I meant, but facepalmed when he shouted, "Gimme one now! Or I'll cry!"

I sighed and shook my head. This went on for about 40 times until he said, "Will you please give me one?" I nodded my head in delight and gave him one. Finally he got what I meant. Finally.

Reborn gave me a smirk. And we boarded the cruise. Not that I remember what had happened during the ride, I had entered Mukuro's world again. I haven't done so in half a week already.

I heard sniffling and crying, I wondered whether it was Mukuro or not. I stepped into the bright day light of the woods, I saw a hunched figure, burying its head in its arms, crying.

I saw a girl, maybe younger than me, long purple hair. She was crouched, sniffling. I tapped her on her shoulders, and she looked at me with bright purple eyes, tearing up. I smiled gently at her, asking her why she was crying. Her name was nagi, Muku told her about saving her life and so on. After about 10 minutes, I had comforted her, and she no longer was crying. She looked quite nice when she wasn't crying.

* * *

Mukuro appeared and started talking to Nagi. I became bored half way through and sat there, wondering what had happened in the cruise. They talked and talked, I gave up trying to listen and instead whipped out my iphone and started playing temple run 2. I started shouting obliviously, "You stupid monkey demon, stop stalking me! HA! You're so slow! BOOM! MWAHAHA! Die you stupid monkey!"

Mukuro and Nagi stared at me, trying to get what I was saying. I finally noticed that they were staring at me, I shrugged it off and searched for more games in my phone. "MINION RUSH TIME! Ohmegosh! These minions are so cute! Kill my minion, kill! This game is awe-"

"Ahem. Me and Nagi are having a conversation here."

"Um… you need background music?" I went to itunes and searched for sad music, turned the loud speaker on and played it. Mukuro looked murderous at me, I grinned and switched on Kufufu no fu. Heck! I didn't even know itunes had kufufu no fu!

Strangely enough, I found Mukuro singing along to it. I smirked evilly, taking down footage of him singing. That could be material for blackmail, MWAHAHAHA! Oh god, I've been reading too much manga, that I've become evil. YAY! CHEERS FOR THAT! Ok… that was random. Oh well. Bubble tea for the win! I love bubble tea, it's awesome.

And so, that was how my afternoon got spent, me discovering a random side to myself, Mukuro glowering at me, and nagi looking confused. I started playing temple run 2 again, the music is so awesome!

Two hours past, and I woke up from my meeting with pineapple, and found myself in the hotel room. _Let's go swimming_ I thought. I changed and rushed to the beach. Neh, I couldn't find tuna and co., so I randomly swam around, practicing my strokes.

That was when I spotted Tsuna in a whirlpool, enthusiastically, I swam into the whirlpool and started laughing. It was pretty fun. Then I saw Reborn and another acrobaleno. I waved and shouted, "BUBBLE TEA IS AWESOME!"

Oh no. my randomness is acting up again. Furthermore, I think I also shouted, "I'M THE REINCARNATION OF THE HIPPO! WORSHIP ME!"

Damn, Mukuro and his six paths. Seriously, damn. Then I noticed that Tsuna was drowning. I should let him drown even more, then save him. That would add to my glory. I grinned. Then swam out of the whirlpool and watched Tsuna miserably drown. Then I helped him. He was sputtering, I hit him. He fainted, THREE CHEERS FOR THAT! WORSHIP ME, THE ALMIGHTY HIPPO!

That was random. Oh well, randomness is the source of curiosity, and curiosity is in turn the source of knowledge. All in all, I'm awesome. I should really make that my catchphrase. I dove into the whirlpool and swam away. Still grinning. Reborn and acrobaleno were staring at me. I shouted once again, "VOIIIIII! I'M AWESOME, GIVE ME BUBBLE TEA!"

They simply stared.

* * *

**Sorry peeps, I'm too tired to continue, anyways, congratulations for reading up to this chappie! Imma post an omake soon. Bye!**

**Ciao ciao!**


	6. New weapons and National day

I flipped open my container of pills, popped one into my mouth, and sat down. A fresh wave of nausea drowned me and I could see the room spinning. Heck. I should probably find the others.

I stood up, reeling around like a drunkard, and then I forgot what happened.

* * *

People stared at Emiko, she was walking like a drunkard. Grinning creepily, she shouted, "I'M THE HIPPO GOD, MERE MORTALS, THANK ME! LISTEN TO ME AND LIVE A LIFE LIKE A HIPPO! COME ON, JOIN IN, HEEEEPPPPPPPPOOOOOO!"

Everyone stared at her, sweatdropping. "LET'S DO THE SINGAPOREAN WAVE!"

Several had joined in her wave, "LET'S GO! COUNT ON ME SINGAPORE, COUNT ON ME…"

Half the people joined in the song, her laughter and antics were contagious, affecting half of them. "SINGAPOREAN WAVE! OLLEI, OLLEI, OLLEI, KATCHANG PUTEI!"

Three quarters of them had joined in her cheering. "COME ON EVERYONE! OLLEI,OLLEI OLLEI, KATCHANG PUTEH! HEEEEEEPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOO!"

"NATIONAL DAY HAS ARRIVED! WOAH, WOAH, WOAH WOAH!" emiko collapsed. Out of the blue, like that creepy ninja he was, reborn smirked and pulled emiko away from the crowd.

"Ne~, where are we going?" Emiko asked reborn drowsily before getting up on her feet. Reborn lowered his fedora and asked her, "So you're really going to do that?"

Emiko nodded, before smiling. "It will be a good experience, for me. The people are going to get annoyed like helllllll….. I'm sick… tell tsuna that. I've been experiencing nausea lately, I probably would miss the battles."

"You know of the rings?"

"Yep."

"…"

"If you have nothing else to ask, I'll be at the beach catching crabs."

Emiko skipped off, humming some random Chinese song to herself. Reborn smirked, exactly like the night, confusing and dark. But her dark was not the ordinary dark, her dark was unexpected, weird, sometimes even funny.

Emiko ran to the backside of the island and went to the beach. She smiled, she could keep an eye on Tsuna from this angle. Tsuna was going through Spartan hell, she could see.

"Enemy attack, enemy attack!"

Emiko ignored the announcement and continued to place the six crabs she caught into her container, along with some sand. She looked up and saw Tsuna leaving. A baby dropped in front of her. He was blonde and had light blue eyes.

Emiko smiled at him and sat down, the blonde spoke, "Emiko is your name right? Kora!"

"I presume yours in Colonello."

"How did you know that? Kora!"

"For some reason I can't explain~"

"Isn't that viva la vida? Kora!"

"Yep…"

"Tell me why you know my name now Kora!"

"Um… I'm awesome?"

"Tell the truth kora!"

"Don't want leh."

"Tell"

"I no want"

"TELL"

"Can I not?"

"TELL FOR THE LAST TIME!"

*Squeals* "I made him break, I made him break!"

"You aren't going to tell me right?"

"Yep."

"You're a bitch."

We ignored the whole situation while we bickered. Skull arrived and we still didn't do anything. Suddenly, a massive wave of dizziness and nausea washed over me, I felt powerless. The empty feeling of blacking out, I fainted.

* * *

I was in a pool of water. It didn't look like mafia land, I think I'm in my head. This is getting weird. I saw a glistening ball of black, pure black. I swam there, touching it and pain wrecked my body. I looked up and saw an exact copy of myself, laughing, talking.

This must be my memories, I saw faces. Faces with no names. The people were surrounding me, patting me, laughing with me. Why. Food was being passed around. Suddenly, my surroundings blacked out. Like a room whose light source was extinguished. Just like, poof.

I was in another scene. Seeing myself with other people, playing, screaming, having fun. This was weird. Onii-chan was the only person I loved, apart from Tsuna and co. Yet in this scene I was with someone else. Then I remembered who that person was.

She was the person who brightened up my days with my abusive parents. Qin Xuan. She was the person who died for me, shielding me from real gun bullets my drunken father shot at me. I loved her. Yet she died. Tears came from my eyes, and once again, my surroundings blacked out.

This time, I saw myself, grieving and sorrowful, at Qin Xuan's funeral. I smiled ruefully, as I heard my previous self-mumble. Mumble about not forgetting Qin Xuan, and vowing to carry on her name. I smiled.

I walked out of my memories and saw a road. One exactly like namimori's. There was a puddle of water and I looked in it. I saw my reflection, but it was somehow different.

Then I shrieked. My hands were covered in deep blue scales. In fact, my whole body was. I had grown a tail, and my wings were bigger than before. Blacker and with talons growing at the tips. _So this is what had caused the nausea. _I saw a piece of paper, stating for me to practice with my weapons and master my dragonology.

Two weapons had appeared in front of me. They were like two bows, but the string of the bow was a metal rod, and the wooden part was actually spiked metal. I took a closer look and realized that it was made out of shurikens joined together. I named my new weapons archers. One archer was black, the other was white. I picked both up and swung it around.

A shuriken attached with string to the spiked surface of the archer flew out, hitting me on my head. That hurt. I guess I spent about 2 human days practicing with my archers in that land. I found out that I could make my tail and wings appear and disappear at will, changing into normal skin was hard, but I mastered it.

When I finished everything stated on a piece of paper, I could open my eyes. I stared at the white ceiling for a while, then realized my archers were beside my hands. I grinned.

I got up from the bed, apparently this was my home, and I saw onii-chan sleeping on a chair next to me. I tapped his shoulder and he jerked up. Scowling at me, he got up and asked, "What happened to you?"

"The best." I replied, still grinning, "Can I fight you for a while? I need to completely master my weapons."

He shrugged, then told me, "We're supposed to fight another group. I'll bite them to death. You can train with my herbivorous trainer for a while, I need a nap."

"Meh, what's he's name? never mind, I'll just call him herbivorous trainer." I said upon seeing my brother eyelid's drooping.

I rushed to Namimori-chuu, knowing that my brother loves that place and the trainer is obviously there. The rooftop. When I stopped running, I saw a blonde, with another man. He looked surprised at me and asked who I was.

"Your nightmare? Um… I don't really know… I need to watch more movies…" I told him, while taking out my archers.

He looked at my weapon curiously, I took the opportunity to hit him with the flat side of my archer. Yes, the spikes can retract. I hit him on his stomach, but he managed to dodge it and it hit his knees instead. I willed my archers to spike up and it did, tearing the flesh of the blonde.

I could tell he was in pain. He looked at me and asked, "Are you Kyoya's sister? He mentioned you once, and your fighting style is quite similar to his."

I nodded, smirking. He groaned. "Then show me all you've got. Oh yeah, later you'll have to meet Reborn to get your half-ring. My name is dino."

I smirked and willed my hide, tail and wings to appear. Dino looked shocked, I smirked smugly and hit him with my white archer while he was distracted. He whipped out his whip (oh god.), and started to attack me. I took flight, and hit him once again with my white archer, then the black one.

The afternoon was spent fighting Dino, he had to admit that Hibari's sister was as good as Hibari was when it came to close combat. He had more injuries than she did, she had the power of flight, what did you think? Suddenly, reborn appeared out of nowhere like the creep he is.

He kicked Dino away, and turned to me, smirking. I shot him a grin. He walked to me and said solemnly, "Tsuna has acknowledge you as his Night guardian, this is the half-ring that klutz was talking about. I'm aware you know that the mission of the night is to protect the family by shadowing the enemy and quietly taking down the enemy. The property of the Night is absorption. Anything else you need to know?"

I shook my head, retracting my scales and wings, hitting Dino on his head for a final time. I decided to go to the petshop, and bought 2 hamsters. I named them Qin and Xuan, Xuan was a female while Qin was a male. They were probably more intelligent than the other hamsters, I could feel it.

Smiling, I brought my pets home to greet hibird and onii-chan.


	7. Persuading Bermuda

"What do they eat."

"Hmm?"

"Emi, I don't like repeating."

"Anything?"

"… Will they eat birds?"

"Maybe."

"I'm going to bite you to death if your hamsters eat hibird."

"Bet you can't catch me."

"…"

"Qin, xuan, go and bite hibird for me."

"Emi… Kamikorosu."

I smirked at my brother before disappearing into thin air. I loved that trick. Apparently king triton has taught me some tricks. I appeared again, only to see kyo-kun raising his tonfas. I blocked it with my archers just in time before he could hit me.

"…Call off your hamsters now."

"Don't bite me, it's unsanitary you know. Qin, xuan, stop harassing hibird. *smirks* my onii-chan is really mad at us." Qin and xuan both carried smirks on their faces before scurrying back into my hair. If my brother could have a bird, why can't I have two hamsters?

I knew of the battles, Reborn told me that they'll commence in about 3 days. I had found a suitable tutor. One that even Reborn fears. I had done research and was packing up to meet my tutor.

I grinned, before saying, "Kyo-kun, go look at the school after three days. I'll be going away for that duration ok?"

Before he could react, I did what my tutors did, slash at empty air with my black stuff, and climb through it, willing it to go to the alps. When I reached, it was freezing. I pulled my coat tighter and walked to a pair of black, gloomy gates.

A vindice was there, waiting for me. In a voice void of emotion, it said, "Emiko hibari, night guardian of vongola tenth candidate sawada tsunayoshi, Bermuda is waiting inside."

I shuddered at its voice. So cold, so inhuman. I remembered how I persuaded Bermuda to train me.

* * *

Flashback

_I arrived at the alps. Apparently this was where the vindice were. I had to find a tutor to train me for the battles. As I arrived at the gates, a vindicare guard stood in front of me, before asking me, "What do you want, emiko hibari?"_

"_I want to ask a favor of your boss."_

"_You are not welcomed here, Emiko Hibari."_

"_I know of your boss and his pacifier."_

_The vindice stared at me through its masked face, before nodding and leading me inside._

_The walls were stone-grey and gloomy. No wonder Mukuro hated this place so much. I saw Bermuda, I had predicted of this. That was my last prediction before my future-predicting skills turned dormant. I smiled at him, before he said, "What do you want, Emiko Hibari?"_

"_I want you to train me."_

"_No."_

"_I have the flame of night. And your secrets. I need to hone my skills, I plan on helping the vindicare do some business."_

"_And what business is that?"_

"_I'm a guardian of the Vongola tenth candidate, Bermuda. My prediction says that he'll win, most probably. I can give you information from the inside. All you need to do is to train me."_

"_Show me your flames."_

_I took a breath before willing with all my might to let the flames shoot out. They were considered weak, compared to the vindices', but I was willing to train. Bermuda nodded, before saying, "I will train you in exchange for information on the Vongola, you are to give me a weekly report."_

_I considered the deal, I shook my head, and told him, "My information I give you will not include the strengths and weaknesses on Tsunyoshi's guardians of family."_

_Bermuda considered it for a while, before agreeing. He said that he'll train me tomorrow. Before I left, I asked Bermuda to see Mukuro. _

_Bermuda grudgingly agreed, before leading me to the deepest level of the prison. There I saw Mukuro, in a fish tank. _

"_Bermuda, let him out of his tank for a while. I need to talk to him."_

"_Why should I do that?"_

"_This concerns Tsunayoshi's guardians."_

_Bermuda sighed, before letting out what he considered scum from the cell. Mukuro fell to the ground, and I caught him. Amazingly, he opened his eyes and stared at me. _

_He whispered, "What are you doing here?"_

"_Telling you stuff."_

"_What?"_

"_You'll be a guardian of Tsuna's. Don't kill him, or I'll kill you."_

"…"

_Mukuro's muscles had deteoriated so badly that he couldn't stand up. I hugged him, he looked shocked. I said, "Don't you die here, k? I want to see you die fighting my brother. That'll be so amusing."_

_He smiled, before the a vindice approached us and put him back in his cell. Poor mukuro. _

* * *

Well, that was pretty much what I had done. I am amazed by myself. I was an ordinary girl, with a bloodthirsty brother. I was just so ordinary. Not much power, long black hair. With my amazing sky, Tsuna, and my other friends, that was what made me special. My king triton, who didn't like my little mermaid, I realized I really was just an ordinary person.

And I wanted to change that. Bermuda snapped me out of my day dreams, and told me that he wants to look at me weapons. I took out my archers, my hamsters, my shuriken and my extra dagger I hide in my pocket just in case.

He suddenly started attacking me. I had nothing, so I used my fists. He was blocking all of my attacks easily, simply by dodging them. I was panting after a bit, and he hit me, I gasped. All of the air was knocked out of me, I collapsed on the floor.

Bermuda spoke, "That's interesting, you would have died by now if you were normal."

So he was trying to kill me. I glared at him, but to no avail. He said that I had to train my stamina. So for the rest of the day, he flung chains at me, I had to dodge or they would capture me and Bermuda would refuse to get them off.

I was exhausted. Bermuda flung more chains at me, and I was too tired. I had to act now, I back flipped. Bermuda seemed to regard me with more interest, and throwing more chains at me, I back flipped and somersaulted a few times more.

"You're beginning to learn how to dodge. We'll continue tomorrow." I collapsed on the floor and slept. I fell into a deep slumber.

"Wake up."

"Nghhh." I rolled.

"Wake up." Bermuda kicked me and I groaned. It felt like I had slept only five minutes.

"Today, we'll split it into half. Dodging first."

Bermuda did not throw chains. He made them appear out of nowhere, rapidly shooting out of the ground. Alarmed, I back flipped, but the chains caught me in mid air and slammed me down on the floor. It hurt.

I tried to get the chains off me, clawing, ripping, even biting them. They did not move. I was desperate to get this off me, I willed my talons to grow out. I never did that on a daily basis, it was tiring and drained almost all energy out of my body. I ripped at the chains, it worked.

I glared at Bermuda, before grabbing my archers and hitting him with it. He just flew. In rage mode, I kicked and hit him. Only about 2 or 3 attacks landed on him. He smirked at me, and I threw my archers at him. It flew back into my hands like a boomerang, but it had hit my target.

Bulls eye.

"You have improved."

I was furious, and somehow, black flames shot out of my body. Whatever my flames touched, it sizzled. It was not enough to melt the floor, but I focused it and it melted a hole.

I warped out.

The training was tiring, and tomorrow would be my last day with Bermuda. Then it would be self-study. Oh god, I was dying.

Oh well.


	8. Bickering with a girl

**Hi people, I need to tell you that I'll be reducing my chapters' length. So the chapters would be shorter, but I will update frequently… k?**

**YAY!**

**I'm on writer's block for meeting the first generation. Serious writer's block. Oh well. DOUBLE UPDATE DAY!**

* * *

Emiko had arrived back in Namimori at dusk. Reborn said that the ring battles would begin around this time. She warped to the middle school, hoping to catch a glimpse of it. And what did she see?

A long, silver-haired woman. The woman turned and stared at her, and Emiko grinned.

"HA! I win! My hair is longer than yours, woman!"

"VOIIII! I'M NOT A FUCKING WOMAN!"

Emiko sniffed, before smirking, "Denial is a sign of truth."

"Squ-chan! Oh hi, little girl! What's your name?" A really flamboyant man asked Emiko.

"My name is…um… Hippo?"

"VOIII! I'M NOT A FUCKING WOMAN AND TELL THE TRUTH!"

"VOOOIIIIII! I can shout louder than you, and squ-chan, violence is a sign of pregnancy!"

"VOOOIIIIIIII! MY NAME IS NOT SQU-CHAN! IT'S SUPERBI SQUALO! AND I'M NOT PREGNANT!"

"Oh my, look at what hormones can do to such a person! Um… what's your name?" Emiko turned to lussuria, shooting him a questioning look.

"My name is lussuria, but you can call me luss-nee!"

"Luss-nee, Squ-chan is a girl right?"

"VOOIIIIIIIII! I'M NOT A GIRL! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, BRAT!"

"Tch. Tch. What a hormonal girl. But she's surprisingly flat-chested. Luss-nee, are you friends with her?"

"Ara! Of course Squ-chan is my friend! I'm married to him!"

"You mean her." Emiko smirked, while dodging Squalo's attacks. After chains and training, Emiko's reflexes had improved.

"HIEEEE! What are you doing emi-chan!" Tsuna shrieked when he saw her dodging Squalo's attacks.

"Nothing, just trying to clarify with this girl that she is a girl, despite denial."

"VOOIIIIIII! YOU FUCKING BRAT! I'M NOT A GIRL!"

Emiko's face turned serious, and Squalo was taken aback by her sudden change of expression. "A wise man told me once that even if Squalo had chopsticks up his nostrils, he still would be a girl."

"I'M NOT A GIRL! ARGHHH! I give up. I simply just give up." Squalo started to emo in a corner.

Emiko grinned. She won.


	9. Ah

"Ah. I've got to go. Vindice stuff." I sighed.

Everyone froze and stared at me.

"Voi. You're related to the vindice?" Squalo whispered weakly.

"Yup. You need a hearing aid?" Smirking, I warped back to the vindicare prison.

* * *

"What brings you back, Emiko Hibari?"

I winced at his tone, it was cold.

"Bermuda, I need training. I seriously need it. The varia just arrived and heck, they look like toughies. Even though one of them is a girly shark."

He gestured for me to follow him, and I did.

Then I realized that I forgot to do something. I cleared my throat, and said, "Bermuda-san."

Bermuda turned around, and I hugged him. Whatever he felt, I couldn't tell.

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

"Training." His tone seemed a little friendlier.

I nodded before taking out my archers. Bermuda pushed them down with one hand before telling me that he was going to train me with my night flame.

"Emiko, what fuels your flame is hatred."

I smiled, before recalling memories. Taboo memories, and felt hatred overwhelm me. I pushed that feeling out, and an inky blackness came out of me. An inky blackness that surrounds the famiglia and keeps them safe.

Bermuda suddenly smiled. Yup, for once he smiled.

"That's good. With this kind of flames, your weapons will help you better. Jager will train you with that. Oh, and you can only warp if you produce this kind of flames. If you don't, you most probably feel very drained."

Jager, another vindice swept towards me, he held out a hand and I took it. Jager taught me how to throw a punch with flames. Combat moves with flames, and how to make the cool, misty effects the vindice had.

I loved the mist. Let's say it creeps out everyone.

* * *

**Thanks and vindice-shaped cookies to coldglazeproductions, Guest-san, PigsWillFly, Animefan20000 and Rikkai and Hyotei lover.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**BYE!**


	10. Friends and Family surround me

_No. Go away. Just move. I knew what would happen. My father, no he's not my father anymore, would take a knife. My body was on auto-pilot, I was cowering, hands over head. Sobbing._

_I vowed. Vowed to never be bullied again like this. My mother, no, Nana is my mother now, not that monster. My mother, just leered at me, I screamed. My father reeled around, with the knife in his hand and towered over my 3 year-old self._

_No, just let me move. The knife brought across my back in two, crooked lines. It hurt. It hurt so much. I screamed. And screamed._

_The pain was intense. So intense, I screamed in agony. This memory had replayed over and over again. Everytime, I felt more pain than the last._

I blinked once, then twice. Arms wrapped around me. I turned, and saw Mukuro. He was in my memory. Mukuro stared at me, and hugged me tighter. My pain eased a little.

I hugged him back, and smiled a little. I saw something glistening in his neck, and took it out. It was my pendant. He had actually kept it.

Now smiling fully, I closed my eyes and woke up. Kyo-kun was by my seat, tonfas raised. He glared at me before saying, "Emi. What happened?"

I just smiled and hugged him. The people in classroom was silent. Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were also at my seat, concerned about me.

"E-emiko-chan. A-are you ok?" Tsuna asked me timidly, I nodded.

They were my family, my friends. And nothing could replace them.


	11. May the night battle commence!

"The battle for the guardian of the Night will commence." A cervello said.

"The Night that shadows and drowns the danger in darkness when the family is in times of need, the night flame."

I used my fist to hit my right palm. That's the real mission. I've been trying to think up of different versions of my mission, but lately I couldn't remember.

"The guardian of the night's battle is a little different. As there is only one guardian from Sawada Tsunayoshi's side, she will battle herself. She needs to get pass the obstacles in the pool while underwater. If she fails so, the battle goes to the Varia."

I nodded, before slipping on the goggles the cervello provided. As I walk near the pool, a glass rim towered over myself, enclosing me in the pool.

"Battle, commence!"

I dived into the pool, trying to avoid the missiles aimed at me. I refocused my eyes and found out that the pool was covered with a layer of glass. So I had no second breath.

A missile knocked into me, I gasped. Water got into my lungs and I choked. I had to do this fast. Harpoons shot, I managed to dodge them, or so I thought. The harpoons had little strings attached to them. I accidently swam into one and it cut my arm.

Blood started to flow out. I was running out of time. I swam into several more lines and effectively had my left arm cut too.

I swam out of that trap, I was going to suffocate. The half ring was just 2 metres away.

"ARGHHH!" I screamed while still swimming. The pool was poisoned. The cuts had allowed the poison to get into my skin, I couldn't move my body without it hurting all over.

Nets were fired from underneath, I had to win. Summoning all I had, I forced my wings to grow out. Although it wasn't in flight mode. I looked exactly like a water dragon.

Swimming as fast as I could, 0.5 meters away from the ring. 0.4. My left arm hung limply from the socket. 0.3. both of my legs froze, I had to crawl with my last arm. 0.2, I spluttered. Water got into my lungs. 0.1, I felt weak, almost suffocated.

I got the ring. The cervello dragged me out of the pool as I held out my left arm with the rings. I passed out.


	12. Quarrels

"Go away, don't crowd. I have work to do." I flailed my arms around in an half-hearted try to ward Tsuna and co. away.

Tsuna stared at me and I stared back. Before rummaging in my pocket and finding a pair of vampire fangs. I put it in my mouth and bared my teeth. I got out my archers and said in onii-chan's cold voice, "Kamikorosu."

I waved at him as he 'HIEEE'ed and ran away. Now, back to business. I was to go and beat some people up for vandalizing school property. I hopped off the wall and sneaked in the back.

I spot the vandalizers, and said, "You know what? I think I want to adopt onii-chan's catchphrase. Hmm. Ok, here it is, I'll bite you to death, herbivores." The people turn around and stare. Then they started laughing.

I smirk and take out my archers, before beating them up to a bloody mass and drag them away. I'm not really sadistic, but I'm bored, so I strip the vandalizers and tie them up while they were unconscious and put them in the middle of the road. So anyone passing by would see them.

Too bad, I'm bored. I sigh, and I decide to visit pineapple again. I'm quite lonely without him you know. I close my eyes and dozed off.

"Kufufufu, why are you here, emi?" I stared at the pineapple, he sounded pissed.

"Um… cos' I'm an FA and I'm lonely?" I reply.

"Kufufufu, says the person who is working with them." He spat out, he was angry at me.

"Them?" I question.

"The vindice." He replies angrily, "The people who are monsters."

I sigh and say, "Pineapple, I know you're a guardian, and if I don't get training, I most likely won't be in the Vongola. Then I don't get to see you. Makes sense?"

He is still angry, "If you don't, then meet me when you do?" I told him, before leaving the world.


	13. Liking the Varia

"Guys~. Guys, will you play with me? I'm bored." Emiko sang, as she back flipped onto the hotel room's windowsill.

"VOOIIII! HOW DID YOU FIND US?" Squalo shouted.

Emiko grins at me before saying, "Do you realize I'm the only guardian of Tsuna's who regards you as friends?"

"VOOIIII! DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"Ushishishi, what does the peasant find in the varia?" Bel grinned as he walked closer to emiko.

"I dunno. Just think that maybe Xanxus is cool?" Emiko shrugged.

"Muu, you like us because you think boss is cool?"

"Yup. And how everyone here is a girl except for Xanxus."

"…VOIII! I'M NOT A GIRL!"

"Ushishishi, the prince is not a girl."

"Muu, how did you find out?"

"Um… squalo has long hair, bel wears a tiara and you wear a dress thing?" Emiko laughed. Teasing the varia was just so fun.

**Poof.**

Pink smoke erupted from Emiko and a much taller person jumped from the window sill. She looked around and grinned when she saw the varia.

"GUYS! Oh my gosh, I've missed you guys so much!" She ran towards Squalo, mammon and bel and hugged them.

"Ushishishi?" Bel laughed uncertainly.

"VOIIII! WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Um… I think I got transferred back to ten years before. Anyways… bye!" TYL emiko was enveloped in pink smoke once again and disappeared. Once again, the emiko of this time appeared.

"Ok… bye?" Emiko hopped out of the window and disappeared.


	14. DINO IS A RAPIST!

"Kyo-kun… ah. BEAT HIM UP! DINO IS A RAPIST IN DISGUISE!" Emiko shouted as she saw her brother sparring with Dino.

"W-WHAT? I'm not!" Hibari took his indignity as a chance and whacked Dino on his head.

"YES YOU ARE! YOU FALL RANDOMLY ON GIRLS!" Emiko shouted as she jumped down and whacked Dino again.

"Oophmmh. Ow~! It hurts kyoya!" Dino said as he got hit by Hibari again.

Emiko stared at him, before cackling madly. "OMFG! DINO IS A GAY!"

"I'm not gay! I'm straight!" Dino squeaked in protest.

"You are! You probably have dirty thoughts about my brother and Tsuna!" Emiko shouted as she watched gleefully as Hibari's face began to blush, just ever so slightly.

"Herbivore. For that I'll bite you to death!" Hibari said as he proceeded to beat Dino up.

Emiko cackled madly once again and disappeared into nowhere.

* * *

**Hi people! So sorry for not updating! I'm having a one week break so I'll probably update sooner. Ok…. Ahem. Emiko is going to start being badass now k? yup, she'll be batshit crazy from this update… BYE MA HOMIES!**


	15. Cackling Evilly

"Tuna!" I shouted, running towards him and the rest of the people.

"HIIIEEE! EMI!" He shrieked and I sniggered.

"Hey, yama… I've a secret…" I wiggled my eyebrows up and down.

"Ahaha, what is it?" He laughed.

I leaned forward and said, "Gokudera is a gay and he likes you…"

Then I watched Gokudera's face turn from red, to purple, to red then to pink. I laughed.

"I'M NOT A GAY!" He yelled.

"Says the person who thinks of cuddling Tsuna to sleep every night." I retorted.

"W-what?" Tsuna hiccupped out, staring at Gokudera.

"Yup. Fuuta did a ranking for me." Sorry fuuta, I was lying.

On second thoughts… Fuuta and Basil looks like a decent yaoi pair… KYAAAAAA!

The three of them stare at me. I stare back. Then I push Gokudera into a drain. And laugh maniacally.

GO DIE YOU IDIOT!


End file.
